CPUs and Shinigamis Unite!
by BOSS SUKR
Summary: The Portals that link the different Worlds are distorted, and causes those who use them to land them in areas they never expected to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since there was no other fanfics of crossovers between Bleach and Hyperdimension Neptunia, I decided that I would write one about this particular crossover. I enjoy both Bleach and Hyperdimension very much and I'm enjoying writing this fanfic!**

Chapter 1

**Karakura Town **

"Good morning son!" A very energetic Isshin Kurosaki said as he made a kick towards Ichigo just as he come downstairs to eat breakfast.

Ichigo raised his right hand and grabbed Isshin's right foot (which he used to kick with) and moved to the side and threw him behind himself, smashing into the wall leaving an Isshin shaped hole in it.

"Come on guys, could you guys not fight." Karin said in annoyance.

"Let's just enjoy breakfast." Yuzu cheerfully said as she carried a tray of food to the table.

"Come on, Dad is it really necessary to attack me every now and then." Complained Ichigo. "I defeated Aizen, that should at least make you feel that you don't need to train me anymore."

Isshin quickly jumped back up and fixed his hair to his typical upward spiked hairdo.

"Just because you defeated the world's most powerful being, doesn't mean that you can just slack off!" Began Isshin enthusiastically "You'll never know when evil may come and threaten the peace we hold so dear, someone is sure to try kill us all and thus why you need to be constantly ready for anything!"

"Whatever." Mumbled Ichigo.

"Don't spend your time bickering amongst yourselves, enjoy the food before it goes cold." Said Yuzu

After eating Ichigo left to go to school, during his walk he thought about how he was going to lose his soul reapers powers eventually after using Mugetsu, he didn't want to say goodbye to his soul reaper friends but there was nothing that he could do about it and decided to stop thinking such things and enjoy what he had left.

At school Ichigo still acted like his usual, cold and serious self. His many friends at school such as Keigo, Chad, Orihime and Uryu greeted him and Ichigo was happy to have the friends he did.

Although the threat of Aizen is over hollows were still abundant but at least they didn't come in extremely abnormal numbers like while Aizen had the Hogyoku. Dispatching hollows were an easy thing for Ichigo considering his strength and he could still feel that he could fight at his normal level.

**Gamindustri, Planetune Basillicom [Ultradimension] **

A pink-haired Neptune was yet again, slacking off her duty as a CPU. She slacked off her days by playing games with Planetune's other CPU, Plutia.

"How long are you going to spend your days slacking off, I can't do anything y'know." Said Histoire who flew into the room on her book.

"Oh dear, Histoire's about to go on her lecture about my duty and other stuff." Complained Neptune. "Readers, you should probably just skip the next paragraph or something."

Histoire opened her mouth was ready to speak.

"The threat of Rei may have been solved and most of Planetune has been rebuilt, you still need to work hard in order to maintain your good standing as CPUs. You do realize if you don't work hard everyday, your shares are going to plummet. This begs the question, why are you here Neptune, don't you have your other Gamindustri to contend with, don't drag Plutia from reaching her potential."

"Oh don't be all pissty Histy, besides Nep Jr. taking care of things on the other side, don't worry I'll get back to work." Assured Neptune

"Please Histoire let me play with Neppy a little while longer." Pleaded Plutia

"Fine, just a bit longer." Replied Histoire

"Yay thanks Histoire, you're the best!" Said Plutia in a joyful manner

The two continued to play for a while longer but soon afterwards Neptune had to leave and she waved goodbye to Plutia as she walked out the door. Neptune made her way to the portal that was used to travel in between the Ultradimension and Hyperdimension. It was established after the final battle with Rei and both Histoires decided to leave it and use it as a common door.

"I wonder how my Nep Jr. is going?"

Thought Neptune as she made her way to the portal. Upon arriving the portal glowed a bright white light, it was hanging near a cliff located in a forest that's close to Planetune.

Neptune jumped into the portal and on the other side she landed in a very industrial modern looking town with lots of people walking about. Neptune felt like something was off, the people and where she was just didn't feel right to her.

This bugged Neptune's mind as she wondering aimlessly around the place. The more she wondered around the more she could see that this world she landed in wasn't Gamindustri.

All the houses were very modern and looked nothing like any of the nations that existed in Gamindustri. With even more aimless wondering, she decided to take a look at the kind of universe she had landed in.

Neptune saw shops selling a variety of things such as stuffed animals, clothes and video games. When she saw a video game shop she was immediately entranced by it and went inside to look at the games. She could see many JRPGs, visual novels and game consoles that shared an extremely similar name to some of the consoles that existed in Gamindustri.

There were many consoles up for sales such as PlayStation, Xbox and the Wii. Neptune immediately thought of her version of these consoles; the Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee.

The shop had quite a few customers in it, with little kids with their parents buying games for handheld devices and adults browsing the more mature games. Neptune left the store and when she left she saw a large creature jumping around the town wearing a very distinctive white mask. From what Neptune saw it had a dark-skinned body and used four legs to move around with a long tail.

She wondered why no one could see such a large creature, as no one was having any kind of reaction to it. Neptune gave chase to it leaped up high to intercept the beast. She summoned her katana that appeared in a dark purple sheath and handle. Neptune unsheathed her blade throwing away the sheath and made a swing to cut its tail.

The beast proved to be quick, taking a quick look behind itself and evading the swing. The creature used its tail to whiplash Neptune; the attack was very quick and gave her only enough time to just block the attack with her sword. The force of the impact blew Neptune into a clearing with surrounding trees all ripe with green.

The dust cloud settled around Neptune and she plunged her sword into the ground to help her lift herself up. Now ready she saw the beast lunging towards her from above and with one hand lifted her weapon to block the creature's claw swipe.

The collision created a huge impact with a small dust cloud that formed around the two. Neptune moved herself and her blade in an attempt to cut the lower body of the beast, it reacted fast and she could only injure the side of its body though it still roared out in pain as a moderate amount of blood squirted from the wound.

The creature's eyes glowed red in anger and made its way at Neptune, trading quick blows with eachother, but unfortunately they couldn't even wound eachother.

"Must of activated the "aggro" mode of this monster." Neptune thought jokingly.

The creature opened its mouth and started gathering energy into a red blast. It made a screeching hum as it charged up and Neptune tried to attack it before it finished its attack, but before Neptune made a move the monster had fired its red energy beam and Neptune braced the impact by placing her blade in front of her in order to block as much of the attack as possible.

The blast was suddenly stopped and it started spreading around in all directions. Neptune saw that someone standing in front her, and his most notable thing about him was his short, spikey orange hair.

The figure deflected the blast suffering no injuries and Neptune could see he wore a black kimono, a red sash worn diagonally across his chest and a large, one-sided pointed butcher knife like sword.

"Getsugetenshou!"

His blade glowed blue and made a horizontal swipe that fired a very concentrated type of a blue blast in the form an arc about the size of his sword. The blast decimated the creature and he placed his weapon over his shoulder as a sign of victory.

"Hey, you alright." The male asked

"Of course I am." Replied Neptune

"What are you doing trying to fight that thing? Are you a soul reaper or a person with spirit energy as you could clearly see the hollow?"

"Soul reapers, spirit energy? Anyway you don't look like a throw away character so I'll just introduce myself, I'm Neptune."

"Oh, Well I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo replied. "But didn't really answer my question from before."

"Well I have no idea what you're talking about." Neptune started "I got no clue what a soul reaper or spirit energy is."

"So you have no idea eh? Well then who are you?"

"I'm Neptune, I'm the CPU of Planetune and one of Gamindutri's CPUs"

"CPUs, never heard of that, nor Planetune and this Gamindustri place you speak of."

"You haven't heard of it? Say where am I anyway?

"Umm, you're in Karakura Town, there's no place going by the name Planetune or Gamindustri.

"So I am in another universe, perhaps a crossover with another anime." Neptune replied. "See I was supposed to travel through dimensions to another dimension with all my buddies in it but I landed here."

"I'm surprised you could say that with a straight face, but you'd have to be telling the truth there would really be no gain in lying to me." Replied Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Should've of been noted in the first chapter but this is my first fanfic I've ever written, so I don't really have much experience when it comes to fanfiction. **

**Somewhere in Planetune [Hyperdimension]**

"I hope she comes home soon." Nepgear thought to herself

Nepgear had pink hair, wore a white sailor uniform with bright pink trimmings and a single white clip on the left side of her hair.

Nepgear just had done completed a few high levelled quests, increasing the shares by a large portion and she did them in absence of Neptune. Nepgear was doing some low-end work to pass the time waiting for Neptune to come home, but hours past and she never did.

This isn't the first time Nepgear had felt this way, since sometime ago Neptune left Nepgear as well and didn't come back nor heard from in a really long time. She remained optimistic and thought to herself that maybe Neptune's having lots of fun in the Ultradimension.

"Neptune hasn't returned, this worries me…" Histoire said to herself

The Histoire in the Hyperdimension was much more mature looking, and was bigger than Ultradimension Histoire.

"You think something went wrong when she used the portal?" Asked Nepgear

"There shouldn't be any reason to assume that." Histoire heavily emphasized the word "shouldn't". "But that doesn't mean the situation is impossible."

The worried Nepgear decided to just go through the rest of her day normally and she hopes that Neptune is all right.

**Outside Planetune's Basillicom [Hyperdimension]**

The next day Nepgear awoke and there was still no sign of Neptune. Nepgear started feeling depressed inside but told herself to stay strong and she kept assuring herself that her sister was all right.

"Hey Nepgear, seen your sis lately, I heard she didn't come home yesterday."

It was IF's voice, she had long brown hair with a green ribbon in her hair that was tied on the left side. Her attire consisted over a large blue overcoat with 9 cell phones attached all around the hip of the coat, with a black top, shorts and blue boots.

"No I'm afraid she still hasn't come back yet, but Histoire is doing everything she can to help me locate her." Nepgear replied in a slightly depressed tone.

"Aw, don't be like that this has happened before right? So she'll probably find a way to come back here." Reassured IF.

"I guess, but what're you doing here anyway, didn't you say you were going to be really busy with the guild." Asked Nepgear.

"Yeah, but I had some free time, I was hoping to spend some time with you and Neptune but of course you sister hasn't returned." Replied IF.

**Karakura Town **

Neptune had asked if she could stay over Ichigo's place but he refused though he said that he could find Neptune a place to stay by going to Urahara's shop.

Ichigo opened the door at Urahara's place and he saw that Urahara was just sitting down napping but was awoken when Ichigo opened the door, as it made a rattling sound as it slid.

He wore a long green coat with diamond patterns, had semi-long blonde hair and wore a hat that had a stripe pattern of dark green and white.

"Oh, Hey Ichigo, who's the new girl"? Urahara said in a joyful tone "Wait, let me guess she's your girlfriend!"

"What! No! its nothing like that." Retorted Ichigo. "Her situation is, well different and I'm just asking you to give her a place to stay."

"Relax, I was only kidding but I can probably tell that she's a friend of yours but I would like to hear her situation first, and by the way girl I'm Kisuke Urahara." Replied Kisuke.

The two entered Kisuke's shop and Ichigo flicked on the light in the living room and the three of them took a seat around a table. Neptune explained her situation and Kisuke had a reaction that was completed unexpected coming from Ichigo point of view. Kisuke was intrigued rather than taking it as some kind of prank.

"Well from what you've described it doesn't seem impossible as if we can travel to basically a different dimension like the Soul society and Heuco Mundo." Responded Kisuke. "I would like to think that there are other universes that we could travel to as well."

When the words "Soul Society" and "Heuco Mundo" were used this only left a confused look on Neptune's face.

"Since this is a crossover story, could you please brush me up on the lore of the world you live in?" Inquired Neptune.

"Sure why not allow me, Kisuke Urahara to be your lore master."

Ichigo saw that he wasn't needed to be in the room anymore and he upped and left Kisuke's shop. Kisuke explained everything there was to say, the Soul Society, Soul reapers, hollows, spirit energy, everything he knew.

"Wow that's some deep lore you got there, man it would have been a bummer to read all this in something like the Nepedia." Joked Neptune. "Don't worry I got everything." Neptune gave thumbs up as she said it.

"Well, take one of the rooms that I normally use for guests."

**Undisclosed Location [?]**

"Man ain't this shit boring," Said Croire

She was very similar in comparison to Histoire as she floated around on a book and looked just like a fairy, but just her color scheme being totally opposite as she had very dark purple attire, her wings and the book she flew on had different shades of purple.

"I wanna fuck shit up, should I go after Rei again she still may give in to immense power, no that's shit going to be boring, its just going to be a plot rewrite." Started Croire

"Maybe I should go to that other dimension that that Neptune lass landed in, am I glad messing with the configuration of the portal worked. Those Histoires got nothin' on me."

Croire made up her mind and decided to go to Karakura Town.

**Soul Society – Squad 12 Area **

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was spending his days like everyday with his experiments and studying anything out of the ordinary. His face was mostly concealed, and on his head he had a hat-like thing pointed to his right and his face was mostly white except for a black circle around his face and his eyes were a different color to all the white and black.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, we have a large amount of an unknown kind of energy forming." Reported one of Mayuri's scientists

"Where is said energy?" Asked Mayuri

"Its appearing somewhere in Karakura Town."

"Who shouldn't I be surprised it's that place that always has the weird things happening, though I am intrigued by this."

One of the scientists gave Mayuri access to the report and upon closer examination he realized that it was no ordinary anomaly, he deduced that should it go unchecked there could be a major catastrophe with the fabric of the universe being torn apart.

The report was given to the Head Captain and the Head Captain gave out the information to all the captains and lieutenants of the Court Guards, in case the message wasn't heard a hell butterfly was sent out as well.

Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of squad 13 received a hell butterfly about Mayuri's report and she became worried about Ichigo and to make sure he was alright she decided to go use the Senkaimon, using the hell butterfly she had just received to be able to pass through it

Passing through the gate and she ran through the Dongai and as she exited through the light at the end of the tunnel she found herself very high up and started falling at a alarming speed.

**Planetune, streets [Ultradimension]**

Noire and Blanc had gone to Planetune to visit Plutia as they both had free time on their hands. Plutia was out on the streets and she saw 2 girls one dressed in a black skirt and top with a blue ribbon and her hair in twin pigtails, and the other girl beside her smaller with light coloured short hair, wearing a red had with other various colours along with it and a lightly coloured dress adorned with a red coat with a hint color of Autumn.

Plutia realized the two figures were both Noire and Blanc and she gave a wave to them, giving a greeting at the same time as well, the two responded the same as Plutia did.

They all met up in the middle of the streets when suddenly Blanc and Plutia had a, odd feeling and when they all stopped Blanc and Plutia took a step back away form Noire.

"Hey, why're all stepping away from me?" Asked Noire "Did I do something wrong."

"You should probably follow our lead, lest you want this to be four times in a row." Blanc replied with a small smirk on her face and Plutia nodded in agreement.

"Four times? I don't follow." Started Noire "Wait, I'm getting a really different feeling, like déjà vu, why is it to me that this has happened before."

Noire thought about it further and then spoke

"I remember now, oh no hell no, this shit ain't going to repeat itself again for the fourth time!" Noire had just figured what was going on but unfortunately as she was thinking and started speaking a scream from the sky could already be heard and she was going fast.

A figure from the sky had plummeted to the ground landing straight on Noire forming a large dust cloud around them. When the dust settled Blanc and Plutia saw that a young female with short, black hair that looks like it had just been messed up from the fall could see it. She also wore a black kimono with a red coloured handle for her katana fastened on her hip and she was wearing a lieutenant badge on her left arm with numbers thirteen written on them, expect it was in kanji.

The female got up and fixed her hair into a neat hairdo and while doing so she didn't take any notice that she was sitting on poor Noire and Plutia was the first to speak.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Inquired Plutia

"Oh, you talkin' to me? Well since you asked politely I am Rukia Kuchiki."

"That's a nice name for you." Complimented Blanc

"You think so? Well thanks." Rukia said with a smile on her face. "So was I interrupting anything?"

"No, you weren't." replied Blanc, she said knowing full well that Rukia was sitting on Noire. "And by the way, my name's Blanc and the one with the purple braided ponytail is Plutia."

"Hey guys don't just ignore me!" Noire then started to speak to Rukia "And you get off me, I'm not some cushion for you to sit on!"

"Whoa! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Rukia quickly got off Noire and she immediately stood up.

"What do you mean that you didn't know?!" Complained Noire "Did you not see anyone when you were falling?!"

"Why're you making such a big deal of this? Look I said I'm sorry and I have really important business to take care of."

Rukia paused then she had just realized something odd.

"Wait a minute, you guys can see me? That's means you must have spirit energy." Deduced Rukia

"Whaa… Spirit energy?" Plutia was lost in thought "Did you hit your head on something?"

"Well she definitely hit Noire." Said Blanc

"Are you delusional? Of course we can see you, who couldn't in that odd get up." Noire fixed her hair as it was slightly messed up.

"You're not exactly one to talk." Said Blanc

"Could please go one frickin' day without insulting me, that'd be great." Replied Noire

"You know Ruki fell from the sky right?" Began Plutia "When Neppy and Neppy Jr fell they both came from another world so does that mean that Ruki is from a different world?"

"I'm surprised that Plutia is even capable of that kind of thinking." Noire said in astonishment

"And you tell me not to insult anyone." Mumbled Blanc

"Wait this isn't Karakura Town?" Rukia asked

"Never heard of it, right now you're in Gamindustri, nation; Planetune." Responded Noire.

"As I thought, Rukia's not from around here." Said Blanc

"Well, I need to find a way back, it's an emergency, and my friends could be in danger." Panicked Rukia

"What about that Portal we use to go in between this world and the other world." Asked Noire

"I'd advice against using it, Histoire from the other world gave us a message that Neptune hasn't returned to their side." Said Blanc

"Did she even use the portal, I mean you know Neptune she may have gotten lost on the way there."

"I seriously doubt that, I know Neptune and I know that she's not that dumb."

"Is there no way I'll be able to leave?" Said Rukia

"I'm sorry but even if we somehow were able to tweak the portal to your Karakura Town, its still dangerous as it doesn't seem to go to the destination you want it to, but don't worry I'm sure both Histoires should be able to get it fixed." Reassured Noire

"For now you might as well stay with us, there something about you that tells me that you're a nice person." Complimented Blanc

"Well thanks for letting me stay with you, but one thing." Started Rukia "Who's the complaining one with the pigtails."

Rukia pointed at Noire as she that and Noire started to get a little upset

"Her name's Noire." Answered Blanc "Now Noire, calm down."

Noire just decided to forget about and move on. A few moments later Histoire flew in the four.

"I'm sorry to disturb, but we have Fenrirs, several of them scratching at Planetune's gate." Alerted Histoire

"What! When would they even try to attack Planetune?!" Asked Noire

"Yes, I am well aware that this is abnormal behaviour coming from these monsters but we should probably deal with the problem first, and by the way who's the other girl."

"That's Rukia, she's someone that fell on Noire and she's also not from this dimension." Answered Blanc

"Well, if you can trust her, I won't question a CPU's judgment." Replied Histoire

The four made a dash for the gates, and upon exiting the gate there were many Fenrirs standing outside waiting for them. Rukia counted the beasts and she calculated that there were nine Fenrirs to contend with.

**A/N: I'm going to bump the rating of this to M, for use of language and there will be likely more in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Planetune, Gates [Ultradimension]**

"Lets see how well you fare in combat." Said Noire

"I'll be fine, worry about yourself." Replied Rukia

Noire pulled out a sword with a white handle and a guard over the handle that extends above it acting as a hilt for the gleaming white blade. Blanc used a large hammer that was even large than her body, with a dark brown handle, lightly coloured brown for the majority of the hammerhead, the hammerhead was a round shape with the faces having a red trim around each side. There were hints of yellow all over the hammer as well and below the handle was a yellow point that could be used to pummel others. Plutia's weapon of choice included using a stuffed animal that was a plushie looking like Neptune.

Rukia unsheathed her zanpakutou and charge at one of the Fenrirs giving the head a diagonal slash, the Fenrir responded in lifting one its large claws to intercept the hit. The blade and the sword clashed together and the Fenrir tried to push further on Rukia's sword and then Rukia lifted her left hand off her blade and pointed her palm at the Fenrir's face

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

A large electrifying blue blast shot out of her palm dealing significant damage to the Fenrir and while the Fenrir was distracted, Rukia made her chance to gouge out one of its eyes, on impact a large amount of blood came out and the Fenrir started roaring in pain. Rukia dealt the finishing blow to it by stabbing its face.

Noire had slipped under a claw swipe and got to its hind legs where the fenrir's hind legs tried to kick her, Noire reacted accordingly and moved quickly to the side and made a large, deep cut into the fenrir's leg. A Fenrir tried to jump Noire from behind and she heard the roar and rolled to the side making the Fenrir had missed. Noire jumped into the air and called out:

"Volcano Dive!"

She made her way downwards with a tremendous amount of force and upon creating an impact on the ground a large radius of fire had exploded from the ground around Noire, incinerating both the injured Fenrir and the other one that tried to jump her.

With six fenrirs remaining Plutia's face started to give a menacing look on her face and she held up her plushie and started punching it, one punch and three fenrirs within Plutia's range were impacted by her punch, she punched it again and again repeatedly, causing the fenrirs to by hit by the impact then she three it on the ground, causing a large shockwave surrounded by a dust cloud. Plutia proceeded to make an impacting stomp on her plushie with the fenrirs acting accordingly then Plutia started to twist her foot causing ruptures in the ground due to the tremendous force. The three fenrirs were killed, with their decaying corpse they disappeared like the rest of the fenrirs being killed.

Blanc swung her hammer at full force towards the fenrirs face, knocking the creature back several feet and Blanc ran towards it smacking its face again, the fenrir; incapacitated the beast was life wide open for another attack which Blanc made with a red eye angry look on her face and made another swing of her hammer that catapulted the fenrir into the sky with a star mark after flying an abnormal distance.

The two remaining fenrirs gave no quarter even if their comrades died and began attacking relentlessly at Noire and Rukia. Rukia found that these two were particularly more powerful than the others and she was forced to release her zanpakutou

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

She waved her hand over her blade and in a white mist the whole weapon changed into a majestically pure white, with a white ribbon extending from the end of the handle. She turned her blade upside down and the ribbon formed a sort of circle as it followed the sword movements. Rukia began stabbing the ground each times a white pillar with snowflakes emanating from the tip of them. She did this action four times in a form of a semi circle in front of Rukia, then she points her blade in a battle stance using her two hands and had the blade resting against her face while being pointed at the two fenrirs.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

She made a small thrust with her zanpakutou and in doing so the pillars of white became bent and then fired a large ice beam at the foes. All things in its firing line that were caught were turned to ice then shatters. The blast being so powerful it iced a portion of Planetune's wall.

"Whoops." Apologized Rukia "Don't worry it should melt soon."

Plutia accepted Rukia's apology and everyone took a seat on the grass field to rest after the fight.

"Was it just me, or were they stronger than usual?" Inquired Blanc

"It did seem a little odd, but at least we won." Replied Noire.

The four made their way to Planetune's Basillicom were they would discuss more so about themselves to help Rukia become more acquainted.

The four of them entered Planetune's Basillicom with a worried Histoire there to be relieved that they were alright.

"Hey, I noticed quite a few unique things with the way you fight." Started Noire "I noticed your weapon changed and those attacks you used were nothin I've ever seen, besides you might as well tell us about who you are."

"Oh that, that was just a zanpakutou release and those attacks was some of my zanpakutous abilities and kido spells." Replied Rukia

"Kido…zanpak…" Plutia was struggling to even say "zanpakutou" but they could still that she was in question about them and Plutia was intrigued to learn more.

Rukia proceeded to grab a drawing pad and some markers that "happened" to be lying around. She started to draw some pictures that looked like some cute bunny faces and two sections labelled "World of the Living" and "Soul Society"

The colour of her picture was awfully done, with coloured the world of the living section as blue and the soul society section as black.

"Now this here." Rukia said as she pointed at the bunnies "Are souls and these exist in the Soul Society and some in the World of the Living, which in your terms is the human world."

"As you can see from the labels, the Soul Society is a place where departed souls go to rest, like heaven of sorts, you see I'm something called a Soul Reaper, a soul that has already departed but had something called spirit energy which allows us to have combat and healing capabilities."

"No trying to sound like a prick, but your drawings kind of suck." Complained Noire "They remind me of Rei's crappy drawings."

"I am going to have to agree with that statement." Agreed Blanc

"Hey don't complain this is a true artist at work!" Defended Rukia

"Your drawings are really cute, it's really hard to take this seriously." Plutia start a small laugh

"Now, now, lets not insult her drawing and let her continue explaining." Said Histoire

Rukia with a slightly mad look on her face decided to continue on explaining.

"Now our job as a soul reaper involves killing evil spirits known as hollows."

Rukia flipped over a page and began to draw another picture, which was an angry looking bunny and a happy looking bunny.

"Now this angry one here is a hollow, which is an evil spirit that thirsts for spirit energy and are basically the bad guys."

Rukia next pointed at the happy bunny

"These are good spirits that stay in the world of the living, as they may have some regrets left behind and if they are left in the world of the living they will become a hollow as a hollow was once a real person. To stop this from happening we soul reapers are dispatched to perform a Kônso on them which allows their soul to depart."

Rukia closed the drawing pad, as she was finished with it.

"And that's pretty much the word generic summed up in a few paragraphs." Rukia said with a smile on her face. 'There's a whole lot more but I'm not the person you should be asking."

"It seems you are quite important in your world, but was it really necessary to use such cute bunnies?" Asked Noire

"Of course it was, that is how I relay my messages when I draw." Replied Rukia "Is there a problem?" 

No, I think its fine to do so." Replied Blanc "Well you were nice enough to tell us who you are, now it's our turn to tell you who we are."

"Firstly you should now more about the world you're in right now." Noire began giving an explanation "This world is called Gamindustri and it's split up into four nations, Lastation, Lowee, Planetune and Leanbox. "We are CPUs the ones that rule over specific nations, I'm the CPU of Lastation.

"I'm the CPU of Lowee." Introduced Blanc

"And I'm Planetune's CPU." Introduced Plutia

"Being CPUs we gain our powers through shares which are each nation's faith in their CPU." Continued Noire "To you we'd be called goddesses as we pretty much rule Gamindustri."

"I see, so you're goddesses." Replied Rukia "But I have to say some of you look a little young to be any form of god." 

"Well, in this world we become CPUs through memory thingys, I got mine by accident." Explained Plutia

"So you're not even fit to be a CPU, how has your nation survived this long?!" Exclaimed Rukia

"Actually she spends most her time napping." Replied Noire "I used to always be around and help her before I became a CPU, but Histoire which was that flying fairy person you saw a while back is the one that performs most of her duties."

"I work sometimes." Defended Plutia "But napping is just so much more fun!"

**Karakura Town**

"Hmm, there's a storm coming and it isn't going to be pretty." Kisuke could feel the immense unknown energy that had suddenly appeared and he started to get up and deal with the problem.

Neptune was playing with Kisuke's kids Jinta and Ururu, more so just telling Jinta to stop bullying Ururu and getting into fights.

Jinta had short spiked red hair, wore a white short, short jeans and stood at a height smaller than Neptune, Ururu about the same size as Jinta though slightly smaller had black hair tied into pigtails, a yellow long skirt and a pink shirt.

Neptune could feel so unknown energy; though it wasn't very unknown to her as she swears that it's like that dark power Croire gave Rei, which turned her insane. She kept having an uneasy feeling and wanted to settle that feeling by going out to investigate.

Neptune left the room and she was promptly asked where she was going and she replied with just going outside. Neptune walked pass Kisuke who was also getting ready to leave.

"You sure you want to go?" Questioned Kisuke "I can tell how dangerous this's going to be."

"Shouldn't be that bad, its just it feels familiar to me and I just want to know what it is." Replied Neptune "Besides I'd be a pretty crummy hero if I sat around doing nothing when there's something clearly threatening on the horizon."

Neptune afterwards dashed out the store leaving Kisuke behind who was taking his time and he could also feel Ichigo's presence heading towards the energy source as well.

Neptune ran through Karakura Town and then bumped into Ichigo who was already in his soul reaper attire and was on the way to investigate the unknown power source.

"Yo! Buddy, how's it been?" Asked Neptune

"Neptune! What are you doing out here?" Replied Ichigo "Anyway its not safe for you to be out here there's something dangerous, you should head back to Kisuke's shop as soon as you can."

"Nah man, I can handle this, I may not look strong but I'm actually pretty powerful, I was pretty much called a goddess in my world." Bragged Neptune

Neptune and Ichigo decided to go together investigating leaping across building heading towards their destination.

"So, you gonna fuck shit up now, Alexander?" Asked Croire floating beside him.

"I think I will, I'll cause some major destruction so people know I'm serious, especially the soul society." Alexander replied.

He was wearing a white trench coat with grey armor padding on the chest, armoured grey leggings, shiny grey gauntlets that cover up to his wrist, on his hip was a blade that had a decent sized handle, a guard, a hilt and opposite the guard but resting on the hilt was a decent sized circle, all of this was an orange with a gold tint to all of it and a regular sized blade that came out of it, all holstered by a green sash that he was also wearing and he had medium length messy brown hair.

Alexander began blowing up building with his newfound dark powers and he wanted to test how strong he was but for that he would need strong opponents. From the air Ichigo and Neptune had arrived seeing Alexander standing before them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Said Alexander

"Wait, how to you know my name?"

"I know all about you, you made yourself quite known during your fight with Aizen no?"

"Who are you anyway?" Asked Ichigo

"My name is Alexander Ricard." Introduced Alexander. "And I'm here to take revenge on the Soul Society."

Everytime Alexander spoke, he always had a calm collected voice Neptune and Ichigo drew their swords getting ready to fight.

"So Ichigo, you ever heard of this guy?" Asked Neptune

"No, I haven't."

"I see, must be an OC the author decided to implement." Replied Neptune "But damn kinda wished there was sort of grinding area before being plunged straight into a boss fight."

"Do you think it's really wise to kid around with fourth wall breaking jokes at a time like this." Complained Ichigo.

"Don't worry, I just like to liven up the mood, ya now what I'm saying."

The area around the three of them was mostly destroyed buildings with mangy civilians running from the explosions that had recently occurred.

Ichigo charged first swinging his large weapon at Alexander, and Alexander effortlessly evades the attack using his head and from behind Neptune tried to make a stab at him, but he used a flash step and to dodge her attack. Alexander flash stepped a few metres away from them and Ichigo realized the move he had used and asked him a question

"Are you a soul reaper?"

"Why yes I am and I have my reasons for what I'm doing."

Neptune made her opportunity to slash at Alexander but he yet again flash steps to evade.

"It's not very nice to attack someone while they're talking you know." Said Alexander

"Pfft, you're a villain I don't think villain use any manners either." Responded Neptune

"You people are so quick to brand me the bad guys when you don't consider yourselves being the possible evil ones."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ichigo

"It's pointless anyway, you made an effort to kill me and for that you'll die." Replied Alexander

Alexander drew his sword and made his way towards Ichigo and performing a single swing, blocked easily by Ichigo though the force of the impact had sent him flying towards a wall. Neptune swung her blade at Alexander and he used his left hand, an unoccupied hand to catch her sword by the blade.

"You can see now can't you, our different in power." Commented Alexander

He swing his blade in an attempt to cut Neptune, but she let go of her sword in order to dodge the attack and jumped back.

"You were willing to let go of your weapon in order to evade my attack."

Alexander was still holding Neptune's katana and he threw it back at her landing with the blade stabbed into the ground next to her.

"Consider yourself lucky that I have the courtesy to give back my opponent's weapon."

Ichigo, started to recover from the blow he had taken into the wall and he held out his weapon pointed in one general direction with the white laces hanging off the handle of his blade wrapped themselves around his arm, then he put his left hand holding his right arm and call out something.

"Ban…kai!"

A white smoke with blue lightning appeared around him and when the smoke cleared he was wearing a tight top with a trench coat extending from the back, with his leggings still similar to the soul reaper uniform, his clothes were all black, and for his weapon the large butcher knife weapon it was changed into a twig like katana, with a black swastika hilt, black handle with red diamonds going through it, a moderate length black chain and a long ebony blade. With some of the smoke still remaining he swung his sword to clear the rest of it.

"Tensa Zangetsu." He said as he cleared the smoke.

Ichigo had gained enormous power and charge right at Alexander, a surprised Alexander blocks the strike in the last second with a massive impact causing slight ruptures in the ground's surface. Maintaining his guard he said

"Ah, so this is your Bankai, didn't look impressive at first but that's just because it's a self buff kind of Bankai."

"Thanks for the kind words, but that doesn't mean I'll show any mercy to you as I'm killing you!" Replied Ichigo

"So naïve, and that will most likely be your downfall."

The two started trading blows with eachother, causing massive impacts with each one, then after a bit Ichigo stepped back and began moving really fast around Alexander as if there was copies of Ichigo, Alexander looked around and stayed clam as he watched Ichigo's extreme speed.

"What's the matter, am I moving too slowly, I can go faster." Taunted Ichigo

Ichigo began to move even faster making an illusion of more copies of him appearing. One by one he made a strike for Alexander at all his exposed sides but he effortlessly blocks them all then Ichigo flash stepped back and said.

"Getsuga…"

He raised his blade above his head

"Tenshou!"

He performed an overhead strike that fired a large black blast with a red outline that fired in a much bigger arc than the sword its self. Alexander stayed calm and looked at the attack and when it came close to him he pointed his sword out and blocked the entire strike. Leaving a surprised expression on Ichigo's face as he cleared the whole attack with a single graze.

Neptune saw this happen and realized how strong he was and she activated CPU form, which in a burst of white light she appeared with a completely different form.

Her entire body grew into an adult size, her hair remained the same pink though was done into two braided pig tails, had a significantly large bust size, her apparel changed completely wearing a skin tight clothing, with a black top with detached black sleeves and leggings with slight trims of dark glowing purple, her weapon became a large dark purple katana with small glowing small squares emanating from in a straight line in each flat side of the sword. She had purple high heels and pink mechanical looking wings sprouted from her back.

She took her usual combat stand by swinging her blade and holding her blade diagonally left with the hilt against her face, and the blade had a slight purple reflection glowing from it. She created a circle surface in mid air, that glowed light blue and used it as a platform to launch her off heading straight towards Alexander and she called out:

"Victory Slash!"

Neptune's blade glowed purple with lots of energy and made a slash at Alexander causing a large explosion from the force of her impact and when the smoke cleared, Neptune could see her sword being held by Alexander by the blade using his thumb and index finger.

'You'll never defeat me." Calmly spoke Alexander

Then before Neptune knew it, Alexander gouged his sword through Neptune's body causing a large loss of blood and his blade to be covered in blood after passing through her body. He pulled the blade out and kicked Neptune away and she was reverted back to human form and started to lose more blood, she dropped her weapon and out both hands over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding then she started coughing up lots of blood, which dripped down from her mouth.

She had never been in so much pain before and was finding difficult to breathe and some causes she started wheezing to catch her breath.

Ichigo saw Neptune's condition and what had happened to her and he got really angry screaming out:

"You bastard! You'll pay for that!"

Ichigo attacked Alexander with his anger and all he did was evade the hits and kicked Ichigo away.

"It's futile, but I may as tell you my reasoning for everything that I'm doing." Alexander began explaining everything. "I had learned that there was other dimensions outside the World of Living, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. I even learned how to travel in between them but the Soul Society didn't approve of my research as they thought that it would interfere the balance the worlds we know right now have. So in a voted decision made by Central 46, I was casted out into the world of the living and stripped of my Soul Reaper powers, such injustice. I found myself living it out as a normal human and I realized that I could no longer see hollows anymore but I could just feel their presence around me, and even here in the World of the living there was injustice law and corruption between humans and I knew that I had to do something about it that's when _something _came along and gave me power, the power to change the world and turn it into a better place, by purging this world. I intend to do this by merging the two Gamindustris, the World of the Living, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo together. If I merge or collide the dimensions together I will rid the world of all its cruelty and make a new perfect world free from such injustice."

"You're willing to destroy the worlds in order to create your own?" Said Ichigo "If you have so much power, use it to change what's wrong with this world!"

"No, that won't work, they'll have memories of bad deeds and may commit them themselves, besides I also want to take revenge on the Soul Society as well, so they can feel the pain I had experienced of losing everything. My powers are only recently obtained and will take some time to reach their full potential, during that time you should lament on everything in your life." Replied Alexander.

Out of nowhere a blue arrow had been fired and Alexander titled his head and dodged the shot. It was revealed that Uryu Ishida had fired the arrow as he was holding a blue long, broad Quincy bow, with the middle looking like a spider web, which acted as a catalyst for firing arrows. The while bow was made purely on spirit energy and the whole bow was blue. Uryu wore square glasses, a white long sleeved buttoned top, and long dark blue track pants with black shoes.

"Ichigo, look at the mess you've caused all for one person." Uryu was pointing at the destruction that he could tell was made by his Getsugatenshou. Afterwards Kisuke and Yoruichi appeared as well.

Yoruichi had a dark skin tone, with purple hair tied into a ponytail, a orange long sleeved top, an orange scarf around her neck and tight long black pants.

"Hmm, this is going to be tedious." Alexander then used flash step and disappeared, Uryu made an attempt to go after him but failed to.

"What was that about?" Asked Uryu

"I'll explain it on the way back." Replied Ichigo

"Seems this is quite a mess we're in, I'll carry Neptune back and we should call Orihime to heal her wounds otherwise she may not survive." Noted Kisuke

All of them decided to make their way back to Kisuke store and discuss with Ichigo what had happened. Orihime was called over to heal Neptune and she used her Sōten Kisshun and two sections of her earpieces shot out to form an oval shaped glowing orange barrier around Neptune's body. In this zone all is rejected and restores it to the state before it was damage. Neptune's wound was healing and she to open her eyes seeing an orange haired girl standing over her while inside a barrier.

**A/N: Yes, the character Alexander is an OC. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know the name Alexander isn't a very Japanese name, but I couldn't come up a Japanese name so I chose what sounded cool to me. **

Chapter 4

**Karakura Town**

Neptune made an attempt to get up but was prompted by the orange haired girl to take it easy. The girl wore a brown jacket, with pockets at the bottom that she wore with all the buttons loosened up seeing a plain white top inside, she had two six pointed hairpins one for each side, wore a pink skirt that went right at her knees and wore brown boots.

"You shouldn't get up right away, alright." Prompted the orange haired girl.

"Who are you?" Asked Neptune with little breath

"Name's Orihime Inoue."

"Orihime eh?"

Neptune, remembered that she had been impaled but now, she barely feels the pain from the wound and when she placed her hand over the wound, Neptune couldn't feel any sort of injury anymore, it was as if Orihime had completely healed Neptune, she decided to close her eyes and to pass the time and to get some rest.

Neptune awoken once again seeing that the Sōten Kisshun barrier was gone and her wound had completely healed, no pain could be felt from it. She got up and looked around to see Ichigo sitting against the wall.

"Hey, how long have you been there?" Asked Neptune

"Since Orihime left after she had healed your wound, I decided to just watch over while you rested."

"Oh really? You weren't planning on doing anything.?" Neptune replied with a slight smirk on her face.

"I'm not a pervert, I'm really only curious about you."

"Oh right, how silly of me, I never actually told you anything past my name."

Neptune began to explain to Ichigo, that she was a CPU, there were four nations in her world and she had a duty to protect the people of one of them, known as Planetune.

"I also have a bunch really cool buddies, that would help me out when things get tough." Explained Neptune "Maybe if I find a way back, I may let you come and introduce them to you."

"That's nice, but you still haven't found a way to get back home haven't you?"

"Nah, man but I'm not sure if I really should go, I mean you seem to have a problem that you may need help with."

"I wouldn't mind if you left, besides if Alexander was serious about what he was doing you should probably prioritize getting home first."

Neptune realized that she wasn't wearing her white hoodie jacket and she was only wearing her purple dress. She looked around to see her jacket on the floor next to her. Ichigo left the room and Neptune put on her jacket and left the room after Ichigo did.

Neptune went outside and she saw the usual of Kisuke's kids, Jinta and Ururu fighting eachother, and arguing something about Ururu being three years older than Jinta but Jinta thinks that since he's bigger and tougher then he gets to boss Ururu around.

Neptune had tried to stop them fighting on countless occasions only winding in a fight with Jinta. She decided to spend her day wondering Karakura Town and wondered if Nepgear was all right back home and she hoped that she hasn't turned all depressed like the last time Neptune upped and left her.

**Hueco Mundo, Aizen's Palace **

"Hmm, this seems like a good place for a base of operations." Alexander like the palace he had found, the last ones who used it destroyed some of it but it was good enough for him.

"So, what ya going to do now?" Asked Croire

"Since it will take some time til the power you gave me will reach its full potential, what can I do with the power I have now?"

"Well you can fuck up buildings with ease, maybe create life or bringing someone who has been deceased back to life."

When Alexander heard that he could bring people back to life he had an idea in his mind that he immediately put into action

"Hey you're leavin' already?" Questioned Croire

"I have some things that I want to do with this power and its more entertaining for you if I keep it as a surprised, you do want to be entertained don't you."

"Of course, I'm just a spectator."

Alexander walked out the door and then immediately flash stepped away.

"Whelp, I'm just going to fix the portals to dimensions and make them all link together as well just to make this a bit more entertaining." Mumbled Croire.

Croire only lived to stir up trouble and entertain herself and she thought that letting everyone pass through to their destinations would spice things up a bit for Alexander.

**Portal Entrance [Ultradimension] **

The two Histoires were investigating the portal that linked both Gamindustris and wondered what was wrong with it. At one point they did notice there was a distortion with the portal and if one were to pass through it they would likely end up somewhere they didn't expect to.

"It seems that the anomaly that has disturbed this gate has now vanished." Reported Past Histoire

"Yes, I've noticed it too." Replied Future Histoire "I've made another analysis of this portal and it seems that if anyone uses it they should come out fine, in fact I've detected a completely different dimension that one could travel to instead of the Gamindustris."

"I'm not sure if we should travel to this new dimension that has suddenly appeared, there's no guarantee that the user may return here." Past Histoire become worried that if they had a connection with that other world then that world would have a connection to Gamindustri as well.

"You should know, there was actually someone who fell from the sky and she said that she was from a completely different world, I'm thinking that the new world that has suddenly appeared is where she's from." Said Past Histoire

"Has there now? Perhaps this could be a way to return to her original world." Replied Future Histoire.

"I believe so, I'm going to go now, and I need to report this, if the girls are still in Planetune." Past Histoire let out a sigh after shutting down the connection as she probably knew that they were all somewhere else slacking off.

**Soul Society, Senkaimon **

Captain of squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake was with his squad investigating the Senkaimon as after Rukia had passed through, and the strange energy source that had appeared in Karakura Town had disappeared there was no contact with Rukia.

Jushiro had long silver hair and he wore the Squad 13 Captain white coat with his shinigami uniform underneath.

The soul reapers investigating found that the Senkaimon doesn't only have access to Karakura Town but two other dimensions that weren't in anyway familiar to the Soul Society. Jushiro decided that he should report this to the Head Captain.

_Squad 1 Barracks_

Jushiro opened the doors and Head Captain Yamamoto was sitting on a chair with his lieutenant beside him. Yamamoto was bald with a long silver beard, wore the typical shinigami captain uniform and has a brown walking stick that he held in his hands.

"Upon investigating the Senkaimon there seems to be a link to other worlds that we have never seen before." Reported Jushiro "How should we proceed?"

"We should find someone who will investigate this world, and we might be able to find Ms Kuchiki as well." Replied Yamamoto "I am well aware that this could be very dangerous but we do need to now what the other worlds are that have appeared, we don't want to have any invasion to occur against the Soul Society."

"Yes, I believe I may know someone who is willing to risk their life for her."

Jushiro left the barracks to go look for Renji Abarai, a close friend to Rukia and Jushiro was sure that Renji would help out. Renji was at the Squad 6 barracks training as usual. Renji had long red hair tied up into a spikey ponytail, he had odd-looking eyebrow tattoos and wore the lieutenant badge on his left arm.

"Captain Ukitake, what're you doing here?" Asked Renji

"Well, it seems that I've made progress on finding Rukia." Replied Jushiro

"Really how?" Renji was immediately intrigued and wanted to know as he had been trying to find a way to reach Rukia ever sense she was declared missing.

"The Senkaimon now doesn't just open up to the World of the Living, but two other worlds that are completely unfamiliar to the Soul Society."

"Hmm, it beats doing nothing so I'll volunteer to search one of them for Rukia."

"I thought you would say that."

Renji walked with Jushiro and got a hell butterfly and walked through the Senkaimon. As he ran through the Dongai he noticed that there were two other exits and Renji went out on a limb on one of them and passed through it.

**LAN Castle, Secret Hall [Hyperdimension]**

Nepgear remembered that she had heard a rumour about an ancient, but powerful sword that could slay gods in Lowee. Nepgear knew that she didn't really require the weapon as the Deity of Sin, Arfoire had already been defeated though she wanted to know what all the fuss was about concerning a weapon known as the Cursed Sword.

She wondered the halls slaying the monsters that got in her way using her beam saber, that had a white handle with a circle over it having a purple outline with a circular shaped "N" on both sides of it and went activated a beam of pink shaped like a sword and acted as her weapon.

Nepgear was nearing the end of the hall when there was a floating fish like creature, with golden accessories placed all over the body with red ones as well. This was known as a dolphin.

The dolphin lunged at Nepgear, and Nepgear rolled to the side to evade the attack and when she had a clear view to attack with its back turned it quickly turned around to bite Nepgear again, causing her to take a step back.

The monster moved really fast and then started to cast ice spells, that had ice pillars arise from the ground to stab Nepgear, she dodged each and every one and then she made a swing with her beam saber which was caught on the creatures mouth as it tried to make another bite attack.

All around Nepgear, she glowed with a white light, and she called out the name of an attack.

"Slash Wave!"

The blade glowed white along with Nepgear's surroundings and a large white blast was fired that destroyed the body of the dolphin making the body explode and in a large amount of blood and guts going everywhere.

At the end of the hall she saw an old rusty sword stabbed into the ground just sitting there, as if it hasn't been touched in years. It was a very ordinary sword with a basic hilt, handle and blade. Nepgear rose her left hand to touch it and on doing so, she could feel its immense power though all sealed away, she wondered if she could tap into its sealed power she could become more of a help to everyone, especially her sister.

Nepgear's beam saber that she held tightly in her right hand started to absorb the rust sword with a blue light, slowing degrading the rust weapon and the beam saber grew with immense power as it absorbed more of the rusted sword. After it had all been absorbed there was nothing left of the rust old blade, but Nepgear could feel all the power it had absorbed in the beam saber, she thought maybe this is what the cursed sword everyone talked about was, though she was still hung up on why it was called "cursed" as she saw nothing wrong with it.

**Lowee Basillicom [Ultradimension]**

"Lady Blanc, you're back and it seems that you've bought a new friend along." Said a giant robot in an abnormally loud voice.

"Whoa! Who is this guy?" Rukia exclaimed in astonishment

"That's Copypaste, let's just say he's a helper at the Basillicom." Replied Blanc

Copypaste the large robot, had many different colours on him, but he mostly consisted of yellow, orange with some green. The robot's way of transportation seems to be using his wheels to move him around and he had two large arms hanging off his main body.

"How did you even fit this large robot in this room, the door looks like it's smaller than the robot itself." Asked Rukia

"Rukia, you should probably just accept some things, cause not even Blanc has the answer to this." Replied Noire

"But that doesn't matter, he's a fun robot." Commented Plutia

"A while ago my friends and I destroyed him, but then I decided to rebuild him and have him serve me." Explained Blanc "I don't mind the excessive noise pollution but I do mind, is when he puts a FUCKING hole in my roof."

The last part of Blanc sentence she spoke with one of her eyes glowing red with anger.

"Don't worry about that was one time, but I'm a changed robot, careful is my middle name!" Copypaste said happily.

"So, why exactly did you bring me here?" Questioned Rukia

"I just wanted to introduce you to Copypaste, he's an odd fellow but I felt that you should meet him." Replied Blanc

"Oh, how considerate of you."

"And the others are here because they just wanted to come along." Blanc then looked at Noire then looked back at Rukia and said:

"I know Noire came here because she wanted to be with Plutia."

"Of course you always assume things like that, you're going to make an ass out of yourself if you keep assuming things!" Defended Noire.

"Now, now ladies don't fight!" Commanded Copypaste "Trust in the power of friendship! If we believe in eachother, we surely can't lose even mountains will move!"

Words like that were very typical to come out of Copypaste's mouth but Rukia became better acquainted with the robot and find him to be great for motivation and for a laugh.

**Planetune, Streets [Hyperdimension]**

Uni came to Planetune to visit Nepgear as she was just as worried about Neptune as Nepgear was. Uni wore a black dress, with black stockings and detached sleeves, and she had black hair tied up together into bundled ponytails.

"Hey Nepgear, I heard you left for a while to chase a rumour you heard, have you had any luck?" Asked Uni

"Yeah, I found something and my weapon seemed to have absorbed and got stronger, in a way."

"Have you tested it out yet? I'm actually quite curious to see how much your weapon's power has grown."

"Hey there you are!" Said a mature feminine voice.

Nepgear and Uni looked around to see that it was Histoire who said that and she was rather tired as if she had been rushing to make her way to them

"Histoire! Why are you panting, it is an emergency?" Inquired Nepgear

"Well, I have found something that will likely intrigue you." Replied Histoire. "It's about finding Neptune, there seems to be another world that has appeared as a destination of choice when traversing the portal that links our Gamindustris."

"Really? It seems that whatever that other world is, it most likely where Neptune could of gone." Deduced Nepgear

"Nepgear, are you really that eager to go." Said a concerned Uni "I mean, it might be really dangerous."

"Yes, I understand what dangers might be ahead but I need to be strong and face them." Replied Nepgear

"You know you could always both go if you want, that way it should reduce to possibility of being harmed, but even if you do pass through there's no guarantee that you'll make it back." Explained Histoire "But logic does dictate that if you can pass through into another world then you should be able to travel back."

"It should be the case." Said Uni "But before we go I should probably tell my sister where I'm going, she'd be real pissed to find out that I just left her."

"I believe that would be best." Acknowledged Histoire

**Lastation, Basillicom [Hyperdimension]**

Uni made her way back to Lastation and her sister, Noire who was having a break at the time. Noire wore a black dress, with a blue ribbon on her chest, black detached sleeves and legging, wore two thin light blue ribbons in her hair that was tied to make her twin pigtails.

"Hey, sis I'm going to be gone for a while, I'm helping Nepgear look for Neptune." Said Uni

"Hmm? Have you found something that's going to help you find Neptune?"

"Yeah, it seems that Histoire has discovered a completely new world to travel to other than the other Gamindustri." Replied Uni "Hey aren't you also worried about Neptune so maybe you could come with Nepgear and I to look for her."

"That's really nice of you, but I've got a nation to look after so you can go, don't worry I'll be fine on my own."

"Oh okay." Uni said as if she was slightly disappointed but afterwards she left to make her way to meet up with Nepgear and Histoire at the portal.

**Planetune, Forests [Hyperdimension] **

Uni, Nepgear and Histoire rendezvoused at the portal and were ready to traverse it.

"If you feel that you don't want to you can turn back now." Suggested Histoire

"No, I won't turn back now." Replied Nepgear

Nepgear and Uni, one at a time, passed through the portal and went towards the unfamiliar world that Histoire told them about.

**Karakura Town**

A gateway opened in a white light with Nepgear and Uni coming out the other side. They gazed around seeing the world that they were in and were constantly on the ready for any danger.

The time of the world seems to be nighttime and it increased the difficulty of identifying some things. Their surroundings consisted of very normal looking structures with street lamps slightly emanating the darkness.

A tall muscular man stood in the air, he had spikey light blue hair, wore a white coat with its sleeves rolled up, was worn opened exposing his muscular chest, white bottoms, a black sash, a katana holstered at his hip with a blue handle, a hole in his abdomen and what seems to be left of a mask leaving on half of its bony teeth on the man's left jawbone.

_Tch, Where could he be?_

The man continued to wonder looking for a certain someone and while doing so he saw Nepgear and Uni on the ground wondering the streets.

_Well, he did say I could do whatever I want._

The man grew bored and decided to attack the two girls he saw for fun. He charged forward towards them with his fist clenched at a high velocity. Nepgear and Uni saw someone charging towards them and they quickly dodged out of the way with the man's impact making a large hole in the ground.

"Oh, so you can see me?" The man said

"What do you mean? And why did you attack us?" Asked Nepgear

"Just for fun, and it seems that you may be more skilled than you look, it works for me as I'll just enjoy it all the more when I fucking kill you!"

Nepgear and Uni had no choice but to fight and pulled out their respective weapons. Uni used a typical, modern looking rifle, which seems to go from single fire to automatic.

Uni fired her gun in an automatic state, sending a barrage of bullets at the man and he unsheathed his katana and ran towards Uni blocking all the bullets then made an attempt to slash her, Uni responded in raising her gun to block the attack.

Uni leaped back and Nepgear charged at the man from behind but the attack was easily blocked with his sword.

"Slash Wave!" Called out Nepgear

With her weapon collided with her opponent it glowed in a bright white light and with all her might she swung her blade, moving the man's katana back and performing the attack, causing a large explosion.

The smoke was cleared by a swipe of the man's sword and after it was cleared Nepgear saw that he had not suffered any injuries. Nepgear was astonished at the fact that he survived a Slash Wave at close range.

The man charged at Nepgear and the two starting trading blows relentlessly and out of nowhere a large blue blast, travelling at high velocity was headed for the man. Nepgear jumped back to avoid getting hit and the man positioned his sword in a guard pose, and the blast was split in half damaging everything behind him while leaving him unscathed.

Nepgear saw that it was Uni but she had taken HDD form. Uni's hair turned white and the style changed to curly pigtails on each side, a black top adorned her main body, with detached black sleeves with black leggings. Her weapon changed dramatically into a large oversized black gun, with a futuristic look.

Uni fired her weapon rapidly and each shot fired a large green beam, the man dodged some of the shots and used his weapon to block the ones he couldn't.

The two of them clashed their weapons together, and Uni pushed her gun to get the man down the barrel of her gun, the man slashed relentless at Uni and she blocked each attack.

Uni swung her oversized gun in an attempt to hit the man and she would fire a shot everytime she thought he was in her sights. Eventually the man lunged her blade at Uni and she blocked it with the flat side of her gun, but soon afterwards the blade went through stabbing Uni in the chest, the man pulled his blade out and left her incapacitated.

Nepgear jumped in front of Uni to block the man's finishing blow that he was about the perform on Uni. Nepgear take a glance behind her to see that Uni was bleeding but fortunately the blade didn't go that deep in her body though Uni was still in pain.

"Stop fighting Uni, I'll take care of him." Urged Nepgear, and she got see that Uni gave a slight nod.

The man took to small opening Nepgear gave him to kick Nepgear in the gut and sent her flying down the street, Nepgear quickly recovered in the air and plunged her blade into the ground to stop herself from moving any further.

Seeing the smoke cloud that Nepgear had left the man leaped into the air and put his palm out with it slight clenched and from each of his fingertips charged a red blast that gathered in middle of his palm all of this pointed at the smoke knowing that was where Nepgear was. He fired the shot in a large red beam that made a buzzing sound as it fired and from the smoke he saw for a split second that a large pink beam had fired form the smoke colliding with the man's attack, making a large explosion with a massive shockwave.

The smoke that was left behind was slashed away by Nepgear and she had taken HDD, her form consisted of a white top, with pink linings running through it that covered the main portion of her body with detached white sleeves and leggings with pink outlines. Her hair clip turned in a round shaped item that was worn in her hair in place of her clip. On her back four circular wings sprouted that glowed brightly in pink. Her weapon changed into a large white gun, that was extremely long in length, adorned with a scope to look down and on the bottom of her gun there was a blade that covered the entire length of it with a pink out link on the edges of the blade.

"Not everyday I see someone being able to deflect my cero!" The man said enthusiastically.

"Looks like you'll be able to satisfy my boredom after all!."

HDD Nepgear flew into the air and made a slash at him, blocked but then the man quickly performed a counterattack, easily blocked by Nepgear and the two them started striking eachother relentlessly, the battle was fierce as they were attacking eachother really quickly and they were flying all over the place clashing their blades. The man knocked Nepgear back and as she was flung back she pointed her gun and quickly fired a shot in which the man slashed it away and Nepgear recovered to charge at the man.

They were back to striking eachother relentlessly, each of them performing a counter attack after their opponent attacked, Nepgear slashed her weapon towards the man's head and he used is bare left hand and grabbed it with ease. Nepgear saw that the blade didn't even cut his hand. The man quickly responded in making a full kick in Nepgear's gut causing her to cough up a bit of blood and she sent flying toward the ground creating a massive impact with the ground rupturing around her due to the massive force of the impact.

After Nepgear recovered and started to stand up the man teleported to her, using something that looked like a flash step but made a thud sound instead of a windy sound. He put his hand on Nepgear's forehead and started to charge his cero.

"You can deflect my cero, but can you survive one at point blank?"

The cero was fired and an impactful red explosion was all that could be seen sending out a massive shockwave.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm not updating this very quickly, I'm just really busy and don't have much time to write this story. **

Chapter 5

**Karakura Town**

The smoke from the explosion started to clear and there was streaks black energy with a purple outline coming from the smoke and as smoke completely cleared Nepgear could be seen panting heavily with her HDD had been deactivated.

Nepgear was bleeding profusely from all parts though she still remained conscious and gripping her weapon with all her might. Her beam saber seemed to of taken a different form, the whole weapon was turned into a large dark purple claymore, with a dark handle, an orange gem on the end and lighter purple lines than ran through the blade of the new weapon. Nepgear's eyes seemed to be like she was acting without thought.

The man was surprised to see that Nepgear had survived his cero. Nepgear then made a quick dash towards the man with her weapon raised and the man only had a split second to react and moved to the side though he still attained a deep cut down his shoulder and caused a large amount of blood loss.

The man leaped back and then Nepgear raised her blade and dark energy started coming out of the blade and then she made a horizontal slash shooting a black wave in the shape of an arc that was bigger than Nepgear's weapon and had a dark purple outline. The man reacted by raising his sword and putting his left hand on the blunt end of the katana to help block the blast.

_This attack! I recognize it but how can she use it?_

The man's thoughts were interrupted as Nepgear suddenly appeared behind him and she fired another of that dark energy blast making a large lane of dark energy that enveloped the man completely. Emerging form the dark energy the man was skidding across the ground from the force of the attack and then he felt a hand grab his left shoulder and it was Nepgear that had emerged behind the man and she let out another of her dark blasts creating a massive black trail that extending down the street in both directions making a loud screeching sound as it happened.

When the dust cleared the man was bleeding and panting heavily. The man placed his katana against his left hip and placed with left hand over the flat part of her blade.

_Do I seriously have to do this?_

Out of nowhere another man had appeared in front of the man that Nepgear was fighting. He had medium length black hair while wearing half a horned helmet on the left side of his head but covered only his hair, wore complete white attire that consisted of a top being long sleeved that had a trench coat attached to it, with white bottoms on his black sash was a katana with a oval shaped hilt with a green handle with silver diamonds that ran through top to bottom of it and his skin was really pale with his eyes having a black outline, green eyes with a green line that ran from the bottom of his eyes to the bottom of his face.

"Look at you, you're a mess." Said the black haired man in a calm monotone voice. "We have orders to withdraw."

The blue haired man just glared at him then complied. Afterwards a yellow pillar of light came down on the two that raised them off the ground and through a Garganta that had opened up in the sky.

Nepgear watched as this happened and after they left she began to lost consciousness and her weapon went back to its original beam saber state then dematerialised. Uni who had reverted to her human form, found the strength to move again and she made her way to Nepgear to see if she was all right. Uni's right hand was over the wound she had taken still feeling the pain she was still able to walk her way to Nepgear. Uni became worried seeing Nepgear's bleeding body and wondered what she should do. Uni didn't know any healing abilities and Nepgear was likely to die if something was done.

Toshiro Hitsuguya made his way to the arrancar presence as ordered by the Soul Society as Squad 12 detected an arrancar of Espada level. Toshiro had spikey white hair, really short, wore the shinigami uniform with the white captains coat, branding a black trimmed diamond with "10" written in kanji, located in the middle of the shape and the coat's interior was a dark green. He holstered his zanpakutou on his back which had a cross shaped four pointed yellow hilt with a lightly coloured handle.

Toshiro came to scene where Uni was and he could see that there had been a battle that occurred due to all the destruction and remnants of hollow-like spirit energy.

Uni turned when she saw Toshiro, surprised seeing a kid wondering the streets at this hour.

"Hey, what're doing here?" Asked Uni

Toshiro looked around when he saw Uni accompanying Nepgear's bleeding body and said:

"You can see me, but I don't detect a hint of spiritual pressure." Deduced Toshiro

Toshiro flash stepped closer to inspect Nepgear, which startled Uni for a moment.

"Looks like she's going to die if she isn't treated soon." Commented Toshiro, then he proceeded to lift up Nepgear and started to carry her, with both his hands one holding the lower part of her body and the other holding her head.

"What are you doing?" Asked Uni with a slight tremble in her voice

"I'm getting her to a place where she can be treated for the injuries this girl has sustained." Answered Toshiro. "You seem to be hurt as well don't worry my lieutenant should get here, I can't carry both of youse."

A moment later another soul reaper appeared, this one much taller and looked more mature. She had long orange hair, with a pink scarf around her neck with both ends extending to both sides of her body, and a large amount of cleavage was exposed due to her large bust size.

"Rangiku, You're too slow." Scolded Toshiro

"Aw Captain don't be like that." Rangiku cheerfully said.

"Whatever, we need to get those two girls to Kurosaki's clinic." Ordered Toshiro as he eyed Uni.

Rangiku put her hand on Uni's shoulder and then they both flash stepped away, moments after while carrying Nepgear, Toshiro flash stepped away afterwards.

**Kurosaki Clinic **

Toshiro and Rangiku appeared at Ichigo's house (that was the Kurosaki Clinic), the door was closed but was soon opened afterwards by Isshin.

"I felt an arrancar's spiritual pressure and was going to investigate but it seems that the arrancar was already in a fight." Calmly said Isshin. "Don't worry I can see why you're here just hand them to me and I'll treat them."

Isshin turned on the light and Toshiro placed Nepgear on the hospital-like looking bed. Uni denied any treatment and she wanted Nepgear to treated as she said that her wound isn't hurting that much anymore. Isshin took a good look at the wound and he said that it wasn't that life threatening.

Ichigo was awoken by all of them downstairs and he was surprised to see Toshiro and Rangiku at his place during this hour.

"So how come you're in my house?" Asked Ichigo

"I came here to investigate the arrancar presence that had appeared in this town, don't tell me that you still suck at detecting spiritual pressure. " Replied Toshiro "And there was two girls had seemed to have fought the arrancar and one was critically wounded so naturally we bought them here so your dad can treat them."

"I see, and quit judging me on my ability to sense spiritual pressure, just think of it as a flaw that everyone has that they can't do anything 'bout it."

"Oh right, before I forget I need to ask you what happened a few days ago with that irregular energy, you sensed it didn't you and you were there fighting on that day as well."

"Right, the Soul Society still doesn't know about this."

Ichigo began to explain to Toshiro what happened with Alexander and his plans.

"So, it's a soul reaper and he wants revenge on the soul society."

"You've already dealt with this kind of situation before, remember the Bounts?" Ichigo was referring to the time where the Bounts appeared and their goal to take revenge on the soul society for exiling them.

"Yes, I still remember that event." Replied Toshiro "I'm going to report this to the Head Captain and going to take my leave now."

"Rangiku! We're leaving." Ordered Toshiro

Afterwards the two soul reapers left and Ichigo decided that it would be in his best interest to let Isshin handle treating the injured ones and he should go back to sleep.

**Hueco Mundo, Los Noches (Aizen's Palace)**

Alexander, sitting on his throne was watching the whole thing that had happened in Karakura Town, and he grew an interest in Nepgear's powers and potential.

"Do think she's worth it?" Said the black haired man

"She had extreme potential and we could possibly bring out that power and use it to our advantage." Replied Alexander "Yes, Ulquiorra I'll say she's worth a shot."

"Girl's an absolute bitch to deal with." Said the blue haired man who had walked in.

"Grimmjow, it seems that your injuries have healed." Said Alexander

"Of course they have, I still want to settle my score with Ichigo." Grimmjow thought back to the time where he had lost to Ichigo and wanted to get another rematch at him.

"Is that really a wise?" Asked Ulquiorra "After Ichigo had defeated you he was much stronger when he come to fight m, what gives you any idea you can defeat him?"

"I feel stronger, thanks to Alexander, I'm sure I have a chance at Ichigo."

"And if you still lose, will you give up on the idea of beating him?"

Grimmjow ignored Ulquiorra's last sentence and left the room with his hands in his pockets

"What shall be our next move?" Asked Ulquiorra

"We wait, my newfound powers will take some time before they reach their peak, since my appearance in the World of the Living, it's likely the Soul Society will mobilize all their forces against me, during that time we shall build up more of an army to fight against them." Explained Alexander

"As you wish."

**Lowee, Guild [Ultradimension]**

"Rukia why don't you do a quest if you're looking to pass the time." Suggested Blanc as she walked into the Guild

"Hmm? A quest? What do you mean?" Replied Rukia

"Well doing a quest is doing what the quest tasks you to do, they are very simple going from a hunt quest or a find quest. A hunt quest is telling you to kill a certain monster normally one that has been causing trouble for the locals, a find quest is quite self explanatory you find the item it tells you to look for." Explained Blanc

"I'll think I would do a hunt quest, it should be easier to kill something then to find an item where no directions are even given."

"I'm quite glad someone agrees with me on how these fetch quests are given out."

Rukia looked at the quest board and saw each one had a label of Hunt or Find on them. As she didn't really now what each monster were, expect for any Fenrirs listed, she picked one at random and it happened to be a hunt quest to kill a creature known as a phoenix that had a picture next to it supporting a mechanical beast look.

"Don't worry its just a phoenix it shouldn't be that hard, but that doesn't mean you should take it lightly." Advised Blanc

"Right." Acknowledged Rukia "Now where is this Reload Forest?"

"I'll show you where it is." Offered Blanc

Blanc led the way to Reload forest and upon arrival Blanc left the rest to Rukia, and fortunately for her she remembered the way back.

**Lowee, Reload Forest [Ultradimension]**

Rukia entered the forest, the surrounding trees were a dark green, the ground was mostly dirt with a few patches of dark green grass and there were many different paths. Rukia unsheathed her zanpakutou and held it against her hip ready for any monsters that may lurk in the forest.

Rukia ran across some purple 5-block creatures look like Tetris pieces except they had eyes and were immediately aggressive when they saw Rukia. More of those Tetris monsters started gathering and one by one they started lunging at Rukia using their blocks to beat Rukia.

She evaded and blocked their attacks with ease and with a single slash from her zanpakutou they were easily disposed of, dematerialising as they died. Rukia wondered how odd the creatures she fought in this world had been, later she found a green pipe that moved on its own and Rukia assumed it to be another monster and charged at it slashing it with it dematerialising after one strike.

Rukia made her way through the forest finding less trees as she made her way through, she crossed a bridge that led to an area with a large rock in the middle with a path that went all around it. She walked around the rock in a clockwise direction and she found a mechanical winged beast that was mostly coloured a silver with crimson edged wings, some green on the body and head, two orange horns and a long tail tipped with green.

The beast happened to be the phoenix she was looking for, the phoenix spotted Rukia and made a swoop for her, Rukia rolled to the side and the phoenix missed. The winged beast quickly turned around for another swoop, this time Rukia charged at it with her zanpakutou and side stepped it's head and ran her sword through the phoenix's head and body but then the phoenix used it's tail to swipe Rukia as she was running her weapon through the phoenix.

The tail smacked Rukia in the gut and it sent her flying to the rock. A quickly recovered Rukia stood back up and released her zanpakutou

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

The weapon turning silver with a glitter of snowflakes coming off it, afterwards Rukia charged at the phoenix and the phoenix swiped its tail once more but this time Rukia easily blocked it with her sword, parrying the swipe she made a lunge at the beast's head though the phoenix quickly flew back and then let out a fire breath.

Rukia saw it coming and quickly took a small step back and raised her hand, pointing her palm at the fire attack.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

The electrifying blast collided with the fire breath creating an explosion and when the smoke cleared Rukia was ready to make another move when suddenly she heard a man's voice all out:

"Howl! Zabimaru!"

A chain like blade came out from the side grinding the phoenix's body, Rukia saw this blade and she instantly recognized whom it belonged to.

Renji jumped out from Rukia's right and made retracted his weapon ready to strike again.

"Looks like I finally found you." Said Renji

"Renji? What're you doing here?" Rukia asked while she pointed her blade at the phoenix

"I'll explain later by right now we got a monster to deal with."

The winged beast recovered and Renji used this opportunity to strike again. Renji pulled his weapon back and swung it at the phoenix, extending his segments of his weapon and it grinded against the phoenix's body then Renji moved his weapon to wrap his segments around the beast's neck and left it incapacitated.

"Now Rukia!"

Rukia immediately knew what she had to do and she began to elegantly move her blade, in a form of a dance.

"Some no mai."

Rukia proceeded to perform a quick horizontal swipe leaving a white trail behind her sword as she swung it

"Tsukishiro!"

A circle formed under the phoenix then erupted in a pillar of icy mist, which then froze and then shattered destroying anything inside of it.

"Ah, just a bit of teamwork and we took it down." Renji said happily as his weapon was retracting segment by segment.

"So, care to explain why you're here?" Solemnly asked Rukia

"Well it seems that the Senkaimon at the Soul Society has opened up two different worlds beside the World of the Living, " Explained Renji "But the two worlds, from what I saw, seemed very similar to eachother so I just took a guess at which one to go through and well, here I am."

"Were you ordered to or did you volunteer?"

"I volunteered, Ukitake told me that I was the most likely one to try explore a completely different world, though he gave an options to accept or decline."

"I see."

"Shit, I was hoping that the CPUs would be the ones that take down that creature, not two random adventurers or whatever you are." Said a female voice coming from Renji's and Rukia's left.

A mature looking women with pale skin, light purple messy, spikey hair, wore a revealing gothic themed, purple-black dress, with complete covering black leggings, with black witch looking shoes, detached black sleeves and a large witch hat, with the tip, bended down.

"Just who the hell are you?" Questioned Renji

"You may call me Arfoire, and I'm someone who's going to bury you six feet under."

Arfoire produced a bright white light, and when the light cleared, she had taken a different form, her main attire stayed the same but her entire head was covered by a white head, two pairs of mechanical looking wings were attached to her back, with on each wing was a glowing red circle, with detached skinny segments to form the purple-black wings. Her weapon she was holding in her right hand was a brownish gold double-sided sword.

Arfoire lunged at Renji and Renji raises his Zabimaru to block the strike, Rukia takes the chance to strike Arfoire but Arfoire breaks away form Renji and leaps out of the way.

"Howl! Zabimaru!" Exclaimed Renji

Renji's weapon segments detached themselves and were hurdling towards Arfoire. She reacts by moving to the side and dug her weapon into the fur strings that connected Zabimaru in between segments then proceeding to pull them in her direction in result pulling Renji as well while he maintained a grip on his zanpakutou. 

Renji flew off the cliff and created spiritual pressure underneath himself so he didn't fall. Rukia charged at Arfoire and Arfoire blocks the attack; afterwards Rukia removes her left hand from the grip of her sword and pointed her finger at Arfoire while keeping her left hand very close to the hilt.

"Hado 4: Byakurai!"

A thin, but powerful jolt of lighting fired from her fingertip, hitting Arfoire and sending her flying away. Renji extends his Zabimaru once more and except this time fires it to the side of Arfoire then creates some solid surface using his spiritual pressure and his weapon bounced off it and flew toward Arfoire, she quickly recovered and she blocked Zabimaru's strike, knocking it away, but afterwards, Renji made his weapon bounce off another patch of spiritual surface and hurdled towards Arfoire again.

The process repeated itself, forcing Arfoire to try and block from all directions but the more Zabimaru attacked the more Arfoire was trapped in a chain like prison. Arfoire couldn't parry one of Zabimaru's strikes and the blade segments grinded through her shoulder causing some severe bleeding. Rukia flash stepped towards the Zabimaru prison and from a small gap left open, she pointed her palm out and said:

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

Renji quickly retracted all of his blade segments as Rukia fired her spell. Arfoire was thrown back to the ground and her body had smoke coming off it, suffering damage from Sokatsui.

"Maybe I underestimated you two." Panted Arfoire. "I better go at full strength."

A burst of dark purple energy erupted from Arfoire's body causing a shockwave that took out some of the giant rock that lay in the centre of the area and was felt by Rukia and Renji, who were still in the air looking down at Arfoire.

Rukia performed another flash step and appeared behind Arfoire and proceeded to make a slash. Arfoire quickly turned around and blocked the attack. Rukia could feel that there was a lot more force behind Arfoire's slash than last time and she knocked Rukia away by making a swipe against her zanpakutou.

"Howl! Zabimaru!"

Renji swung his weapon and sent it flying at Arfoire, only having her easily block the strike knocking Zabimaru away, right back at Renji. Renji could tell how much powerful she had become and took no chances and pointed his retracted Zabimaru at Arfoire and yelled out:

"Bankai!"

A white explosion with red lines erupted around Renji and when the dust cleared Renji was wearing a light red fur mantle with a white skull imprinted on his left shoulder, and his zanpakutou had taken the appearance of baboon serpent, at the end of the serpent was a large red mane and a skeleton like head with yellow eyes. In his right hand Renji held the end of the baboon serpent.

"Hihiou Zabimaru."

Renji swung his Bankai the same way he did with his Shikai and sent it towards Arfoire, using her weapon she attempted to block the attack, successfully blocking she is still pushed back by the tremendous amount of force behind Zabimaru and destroyed the giant rock that lay in the middle. Arfoire broke away from Zabimaru causing it to smash into the ground but Renji quickly retracted it.

Rukia got up and charged at Arfoire once again running past her clashing blades in the process then Rukia turned around to swing again and collided with Arfoire's oncoming attack. The two broke away from eachother and charged at eachother once more trading more blows with eachother, and Arfoire finding an opening to kick Rukia away and Rukia recovered and performed Juhaku, she stabbed the ground and created a trail of ice, headed straight for Arfoire, and she quick reacts by slashing her blade and destroying the trail of ice.

Renji saw this small opening to attack; he swung his weapon as usual and called out:

"Hikotsu Taiho!"

Zabimaru opening his mouth as it glowed red and let out a powerful, high velocity red beam at Arfoire. Rukia quickly made some distance so she didn't get caught in the attack. A massive red explosion was made and when the smoke cleared Arfoire was barely standing though she still withstood the attack.

Arfoire saw that even at her level she won't be able to defeat Rukia and Renji yet and she made her escape by disappearing in a black mist.

"Hey get back here!" Exclaimed Rukia

"Damn she got away." Renji said as he deactivated his Bankai

"I should probably turn this quest in." Mumbled Rukia

"Hmm? What did you just say?" Asked Renji

"Oh I'll explain on our back."

Rukia and Renji made their way out of Reload forest and back to Lowee and while going back Rukia explained all that she had learned so far about the fundamentals of the world she was in including the name as well.

**Lowee, Guild [Ultradimension] **

Rukia and Renji entered the guild and Rukia saw Blanc there as well.

"Oh Rukia you're bac-" Blanc cut herself short when she saw Renji with Rukia "I assume he's a friend of yours."

"Yeah, Renji this is Blanc." Introduced Rukia "Blanc, this is Renji."

"Hey?" Renji said in an uneasy tone.

"Well, anyway Histoire contacted me and told me that she's found a way to get you back home." Explained Blanc

"Really?" Rukia said in a slightly excited tone.

"Yeah, she's says that the portal we regularly use has another world to go instead of just the other Gamindustri."

"So where is this portal?" Asked Renji

"It's on the outskirts of Planetune."

"Oh Planetune, that was where I landed when I first came here." Commented Rukia.

"I'll show you the way to the portal."

**Planetune, Outskirts [Ultradimension]**

The three arrived at the Portal location with Histoire already there waiting.

"You've arrived." Noticed Histoire

Renji was surprised when he saw Histoire for the first time, as he didn't expect it to be a small fairy floating on a book.

Rukia stepped towards the portal and she could see the World of the Living and the other Gamindustri and was able to confirm this other world is where Rukia needed to return.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways." Said Blanc "But if ever feel like it you're always welcome to come back here."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Rukia replied as she gave thumbs up.

Rukia and Renji stepped through the portal and went towards the World of the Living pathway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Karakura Town**

Ichigo went to check on Nepgear and see how she was recovering, her wounds were healed a lot more, thanks to Isshin and everytime Ichigo saw Nepgear, he always noted how she looks a lot like Neptune.

A few more days passed and Nepgear was able to leave the hospital bed and Uni was relieved that Nepgear had gotten better though they still stayed at Ichigo's place as they had no where else to go. During their time Nepgear and Uni became well acquainted with Ichigo's sisters, Yuzu and Karin and they were slightly acquainted with Ichigo, though Ichigo didn't go off to have a chat with them, he carried out his usual duties with what powers he has left and focused on school work.

Neptune decided to come over and visit Ichigo during the weekend. Ichigo opening the door when he heard the doorbell rang to see that it was Neptune.

"Hey Ichi, mind if I come inside?" Asked Neptune in usual carefree tone.

"Sure, why not, but how do you know where I live?"

"Oh, you know Kisuke told me, said I should visit when ever I have free time."

"Alright" Replied Ichigo "Hey dad, I'm just having a friend over alright." Called out Ichigo

Isshin came rushing over to see who Ichigo's "friend" was.

"So, is this your girlfriend?" Cheerfully spoke Isshin "It's only natural at your age but she seems a little young if you ask me."

"No, she's just a friend."

"Well, that's a disappointment."

Ichigo came into the living room, seeing Karin, Yuzu, Uni and Nepgear all having a friendly conversation, and when Neptune walked into the room she immediately noticed Nepgear

"Hey sis didn't realize you were on this side." Said Neptune

"Neptune?" Is that you?" Nepgear was surprised to see her sister though she was happy that she was all right.

"Of course it's me." Replied Neptune "But when did you come here?"

"A few days ago, I wanted to look for you when I saw this world open up."

"Ah how sweet of you, something my little sis would do."

"So, you're siblings?" Analysed Ichigo

"But Nepgear looks older than you." Said Yuzu

"It would make more sense if Nepgear was the older sister and you were the younger one." Said Karin

"Yeah, I get that a lot but I ain't lying, I don't blame you for mistaking it." Replied Neptune "So now that you've found me, how do we get back to our world?"

"I don't know I'm working on it."

"Well until then we might as well enjoy as ourselves while we can." Reassured Neptune "Since Alexander hasn't really made a move we really have nothing else to do."

"Who's that?" Inquired Uni

Ichigo was the only one that knew what Alexander's intentions were, since Neptune was incapacitated at the time so he explained all that he knew to both Nepgear and Uni.

"I can't believe he would want to pretty destroy all of the dimensions with the power he has." Said Uni in disgust

"Well, you know villain 101 code, we'll never understand their motives, unless it's a well written villain." Jokingly replied Neptune

"Hey Nepgear, think you're okay to be to leave yet or do you want so more rest?" Asked Uni "I'm going to be leaving, I want to explore more of what this world is like."

"I think I'll stay and rest here a bit more." Started Nepgear "Don't let me be a burden."

"Guess I'll be heading back to good 'ol Hat 'n' Clogs." Announced Neptune

Yuzu and Karin had their own businesses to contend with and left the living room as well with Neptune and Uni. Ichigo was the only one that stayed, as he wanted to get business done.

"Hmm, you don't have anywhere to be?" Asked Nepgear

"Nah, I got nothing but I stayed because I want to ask something about you." Replied Ichigo

"What is it?"

"Well, could I just see your weapon for a sec?"

Nepgear had a confused expressing on her face but she complied anyway and materialised her beam saber and handed it to Ichigo. Ichigo held the beam saber and examined it

-Flash Back-

Ichigo saw Nepgear lying in her hospital bed and could sense an uneasy dark presence emanating from her body.

-Flash Back End-

Ichigo wondered if he could sense any dark energy coming from her weapon and through a closer inspection he was able to detect traces of dark energy from Nepgear's weapon, though couldn't sense any sort of dark presence from Nepgear. Ichigo handed Nepgear's beam saber over.

"What was that about?" Inquired Nepgear

"Oh I was just curious about something else, but what I wanted to ask you is that who did you fight to sustain those injuries?"

"Well, he never said his name but he wore white and had blue hair." Remembered Nepgear "That's really all I could recall, sorry."

"No, I don't apologise anything would have been helpful." Reassured Ichigo

"Is that all you wanted to know, because if that's it I would like to ask you something."

"That was all I wanted to ask from you, but is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, I'm interested in what kind of person you are." Nepgear said was she looked down avoiding eye contact. "I mean, I've known your sisters but I haven't really been able to speak to you yet, I also want to know what kind of world you live in as well." 

"Hey come on, why're you acting like that." Smiled Ichigo "Don't worry I'll explain everything about myself and the kind of world I live in, but you should know that it's going to be a lengthy explanation."

Nepgear nodded and Ichigo began to explain all that he knew, concerning hollows and soul reapers.

"So that's how your world operates, it truly is very different to mine." Commented Nepgear

"Ichigo!" Called out a female voice

Ichigo turned around to see it was Rukia's voice, and she was with Renji as well, both of them dressed in their Shinigami uniforms.

"Rukia? Renji? Why're you guys here?" Asked Ichigo

"Well, the front door was unlocked, but I really I was just checking to see if you were alright." Replied Rukia

"I assume these are your friends?" Nepgear said to Ichigo.

"Yeah, but you seem to able to see soul reapers as well without spiritual pressure." Replied Ichigo.

"So this girl is not actually human." Deduced Rukia

"Technically in my world I'm not." Replied Nepgear

"Your world, so that means-." Started Rukia

"Yep, I don't come from here, and I'm just going to assume that I can see soul reapers without spiritual pressure because I don't come from this world, So technically I don't have to follow the rules of it?"

"Putting it that way would make sense, and it's probably something Neptune would say." Commented Ichigo.

"You think so?"

"Well, knowing Neptune, she would put it in a much more fourth wall breaking terms."

"Probably, that sounds exactly like my sister."

"Well it seems you're alright." Rukia turned to speak to Renji "Now that I think about it, why didn't you think about opening a Senkaimon while we were in Gamindustri."

"Well I was focused on trying to stay alive in a foreign world."

"Just saying, if their portal has a connection to the World of the Living and its alternate Gamindustri, then opening a Senkaimon that opens for the soul Society should have other worlds available." Started Rukia "Using the Senkaimon from the Soul society is how I ended up in Gamindustri the first time around."

"I guess I never thought about it." Replied Renji

"I guess it would mean I could travel to Gamindustri myself if I opening a Senkaimon here." Started Rukia "Oh well, come on we should return to the Soul Society."

Renji nodded and the two of them flash stepped out of Ichigo's house

"Well, it seems you have very "normal" kind of friends." Said Nepgear

"Oh, those guys are normal, you should see the other kind people I hang out with."

"I could just imagine, but anyways that girl with the black hair, she said something about using a Senkaimon was it? To travel to Gamindustri, if she comes back you think she'll open a portal for me to return to Gamindustri?"

"Going by her theory yes, don't worry she comes here often so you shouldn't have anything to worry about." Reassured Ichigo "You're a friend, so she should do it for you anyway."

"Oh thanks."

"Well, I have some things to take care of." Ichigo said as he as sat up and walked out of the room.

Outside Ichigo transformed into his soul reaper form and jumped high into the air onto a tall building. From the building Ichigo could see some destruction in one of the streets and he went for a close look.

Upon closer inspection he saw that Toshiro was there, investigating the area. Ichigo saw craters in the ground and holes in buildings that looked like a battle was fought here a while ago.

"Toshiro!" Called out Ichigo

"I'm not even going to bother to get you to call me Captain Hitsuguya." Complained Toshiro "But what business do you have here?"

"I saw a lot of wreckage in the distance and I went to check it out."

"I've been investigating for a while and it seems that the level of destruction and the power of the remnants of spiritual pressure left behind seems like it was an arrancar of Espada level."

"Espada? I thought they're were all gone." 

"Judging from this it seems though some survived." Replied Toshiro "So Ichigo, did you asked that girl who was gravely injured who she fought on that day?"

"You mean Nepgear, yeah I did she said she fought a man wearing white with blue hair."

"That's it eh? Well the whole wearing white part pretty much says that it was an arrancar, though I never fought any with blue hair, did you Ichigo?"

"Yeah there was one but there's no way he could be alive." Ichigo thought about Grimmjow and after their fight he was attacked by another Espada.

A moment afterwards Ichigo could sense some dark energy remnants, very similar if not the same as Nepgear's presence when she was still resting from her injuries.

"Do you sense that dark energy?" Toshiro asked Ichigo as he scanned the area for more clues.

"Yeah I do, it seems that it belongs to Nepgear."

"I presume that "Nepgear" is the girl that was injured the most." 

"Yeah you're right."

"You say it belongs to her but I didn't sense anything when I encountered her."

"You didn't? That's odd, as soon as I was in close proximity of her I could sense it though it was fading."

"This dark presence, if I were to make a comparison I'd say that it would closer resemble a hollow's spiritual pressure." Started Toshiro "So if this energy belongs to that Nepgear girl as you say-"

"Are trying to say that she's-"

"Relax, lets not jump to any conclusions I doubt it myself but you can never be too careful." Reassured Toshiro "Ichigo, I would like you to keep an eye on her for anything odd, don't you feel that something's just a little off about her?"

"Yeah I do think that she does seem to be more than she appears to be."

"Well it seems that I need to return to the Soul Society."

"Alright see ya around."

Toshiro acknowledged Ichigo and flash stepped away.

A few more days past and Nepgear's wounds had completely healed and she was able to leave the clinic and explore Karakura Town at her leisure, though she still stayed over at the clinic, as she didn't really have anywhere else to go. During those few days Ichigo didn't see anything strange with Nepgear and her dark energy that was emanating from her was no longer present.

Rukia came to the World of the Living to help Ichigo out with elimination of hollows, as Ichigo's powers will soon fade away.

"Now that Nepgear's fully healed, we can let these girls go home to their world." Announced Rukia

Rukia, Ichigo, Neptune, Nepgear and Uni all gathered at a local shrine so Neptune, Nepgear and Uni could go back to their world.

"Hey Ruki, could I ask you somethin' before I go back?" Piped Neptune

"Alright what?"

"Could your friend Ichi come along with me, I said I would introduce him to all my buddies."

"Neptune, I really don't think I would be ab-"

"Actually Ichigo, you can go with 'em, there doesn't seem to be any major activity here, so I can deal with the hollows for you." Rukia said as she opened up a Senkaimon.

"Oh Thanks Rukia." Replied Ichigo

"Are you sure about this, Neptune?" Asked Uni

"Ah don't worry Ichi's a really cool guy I'm sure they won't have any kinds of problems with him, just think of him as a male OC in our world." Replied Neptune

"Well it our time together was short but I'm sure we'll meet again." Rukia said as she waved goodbye to the all of them as they were going through the Senkaimon to Gamindustri.

**Planetune, Main Plaza [Hyperdimension]**

A rectangular door opened on the other side and the group stepped out with no trouble at all, and thankfully they appeared on ground level and not in the sky.

Ichigo took a moment to look around and see how different Neptune's world was compared to Ichigo's. The structures were large with a futuristic feel to them, and there was a large, tall dominant tower that could be seen in the distance of Planetune's city. Everything there had some kind of faint purple colour to it.

"Well this is Planetune, the nation I rule over." Introduced Neptune

"Your world sure is drastically different to mine." Replied Ichigo

"That was kind of mine and Uni's reactions when we first came to your world." Nepgear said to Ichigo

"Oh, right I'm sure Histoire's worried about us we should go to the Basillicom." Suggested Nepgear

All in agreement they all went towards the Basillicom while Ichigo looked scanned Planetune and its kind of town folk that populated the nation. The running theme that Ichigo took note of is that it's mostly about playing video games, Ichigo inquired Neptune about this with her response being that the world is al about video games, hence the name Gamindustri.

When they all arrived at Planetune's Basillicom a joyful Histoire greeted them.

"Oh Nepgear, Neptune you're back thank goodness." Histoire turned to face the orange haired man. "So who's this? A friend?"

"Yep, he's a cool guy he won't cause any problems around here." Replied Neptune "Just so ya know he doesn't come from his world, I just invited him over to introduce him to my buddies."

Ichigo was slightly surprised to see that Histoire was a small fairy floating on a book.

"Hi, I'm Histoire, this nation's oracle." Histoire greeted to Ichigo

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"As an oracle I generally do the lesser duties and most of Neptune's duties as she is well slacking off half the time to do them."

"Hey! I'm not that lazy I feel like I need a break every now and then." Defended Neptune "Can't a girl catch her breath every now and then."

"Hey! Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge are back!" Said an excited Compa who heard that there were visitors over

Compa was fair skinned; light long pink hair, orange eyes, a sweater with detached sleeves matching the colour of her hair, a red plaid skirt, brown leggings and white high boots that went over her leggings.

"Yo!" Neptune said in joy

"It's nice to see you again." Nepgear said to Compa

"You too." Compa turned and looked at Ichigo "So who's this?"

"Oh just a friend, his name's Ichigo." Responded Neptune

Ichigo made a small wave in acknowledgement.

"Hi, I'm Compa." Compa said to Ichigo.

"So where's IF?" Asked Nepgear

"Oh she's doing her usual, working for the guild." Replied Compa "But I think she told me in advance that she was coming back today."

"That's good, maybe we should all go and see to her." Suggested Nepgear

"Well Ichigo, you get to see more of Planetune." Cheerfully said Neptune "I don't know if I've said this on one occasion or another but whatevs Gamindustri has four nations and they're all very different from Planetune, just so ya know."

"Oh alright." Acknowledged Ichigo

"Oh Uni, are ya gonna continue taggin' along with us or are you going to return to Lastation, I'm sure Noire's worried sick about you." Said a concerned Neptune

"Nah, I'll tag along a while longer." Replied Uni

All of them besides Compa and Histoire left the Basillicom and went towards the Guild. Nepgear wanted to wonder off for a bit to check for anything new in the arcade.

"Hey, I'm just going to go off on my own for a bit." Announced Nepgear

"Whatcha checkin' out?" Asked Neptune

"Oh just see if there's anything new in the arcade, go ahead without me, I'll catch up."

"Righty."

Nepgear left the group and as she was making her way down the streets she felt an easy presence around her and stopped where she was. She paused to look around and her eyes were drawn towards a mysterious dark alley. Nepgear took a step towards the alley when a tall figure appeared in front of her making a thud like sound and then he raised his hand and plunged it into Nepgear's chest. Nepgear felt her mind fading away as she looked at the hand that was plunged into her chest.

A few minutes later after Nepgear had left the group she came back and greeted everyone.

"Yo, so was there anything?" Asked Neptune

"Nah, come on lets go." Replied Nepgear

Nepgear walked towards Neptune to chat with her and when Nepgear walked passed Ichigo he could sense something really unsettling coming from her, like some kind of dark energy, though it only appeared momentarily when Nepgear walked passed Ichigo.

"Hey did you just get a chill down your spine?" Uni asked Ichigo

"I guess you could say I did." Replied Ichigo "But who're we talking about?"

"You know, Nepgear, I feel that something's a little off about her."

Ichigo turned his head to face Nepgear who has happily talking with Neptune

"Yeah something does feel off." Commented Ichigo

Uni and Ichigo were hoping that they were just overthinking it and tried to forget about it. A few moments later Neptune ran ahead in her joyful manner but then quickly stopped and looked at Nepgear

"Sorry I don't feel like running today." Apologized Nepgear

"Aw alright." Replied Neptune.

From what Ichigo saw it looked like to him that they were going to have some kind of race or something. When Neptune turned her back and began walking straight ahead a slight smile grew across Nepgear's face, like the one you'd see off a crazy person and afterwards she made a charge for Neptune with her sword drawn, Uni and Ichigo saw this and quickly tried to do something.

Neptune reacted and materialised her katana that was in its sheath and slightly unsheathed it flicking her finger against the hilt to only a small portion of the blade it exposed, and blocked Nepgear's strike.

"Hey this isn't the conquest ending!" Jokingly said Neptune as she wondered why Nepgear attacked her in the first place. Neptune kept her sheath against her hip trying to go up against the force of Nepgear's attack.

Neptune saw that Nepgear was giving no answer but Neptune saw Nepgear's eyes and they were glowing red like she wasn't acting like her usual self, she proceeded to peer at Nepgear's blade and it wasn't her usual beam saber, but a large dark purple claymore weapon, nearly the size of Nepgear in terms of length and it was emanating large amounts of dark energy from it.

Ichigo noticed this right away and noted how it looked similar to what comes off his zanpakutou while in Bankai.

Nepgear increased the amount of force against their clashed blades and started to overwhelm Neptune

_Shit, when did she become this powerful? _Neptune thought as she was struggling against Nepgear.

Afterwards Nepgear made a kick at Neptune sending her flying down the street. Ichigo and Uni were in shock what Nepgear was doing right now and when she turned around her glowing red eyes are what stood out and they immediately could see that Nepgear wasn't in her normal mind state

Nepgear started to move her weapon back and then make a horizontal slash that unleashed a black blast with a purple outline in the form of an arc.

'_Is that a Getsugatenshou?' _Ichigo thought to himself as he saw the attack and quickly evaded just as Uni did leaving a trail of destruction past it.

Ichigo knew he had to fight and transformed into his soul reaper form and drew his oversized Khyber knife and pointed it at Nepgear.

"Nepgear what happened to you?" Frantically asked Uni as she pulled her rifle out getting ready to fight.

Nepgear gave no response and from behind Neptune came with her katana full unsheathed and tried to stop her but she turned around and they clashed swords again. Neptune leaped back away from Nepgear and she swung her blade at Ichigo who was coming from her side and their blades connected with Nepgear casually blocking Ichigo's attack with only holding her weapon with one hand, while Ichigo had to use both of his hands to fight against Nepgear's strength.

"Nepgear can you not hear what we're saying?" Asked Ichigo who was looking straight at Nepgear's eyes.

"Oh I can hear you, I just don't care." Replied Nepgear in a much less innocent tone like she usual talks with, but now she talks a lot more sadistically.

Nepgear proceeded to apply only a bit more of her force and it quickly started to overwhelm Ichigo with his weapon starting to break with cracks appearing where his sword was clashed and Nepgear's blade was digging its way through Zangetsu. Ichigo quickly broke off and saw how strong Nepgear was and how serious this is.

Nepgear turned her head to face Uni who had her gun pointed at her but she was hoping they wouldn't have to fight.

"So, are you going to fight or you just going to fucking stand there." Asked a sadistic sounding Nepgear

Uni tightened her grip on her rifle and Nepgear made a charge at Uni forcing her to use her gun to block the attack afterwards Uni quickly forced Nepgear to leap back by swinging her gun and then Uni pulled the trigger and fired a shot which was easily blocked by Nepgear swinging her sword at the bullet.

Neptune pounced back at Nepgear with her moving to the side and making a flurry of slashes at Neptune and on her last strike blocked by Neptune but the forcing of the attack sent her flying and Neptune plunged her sword into the ground to stop her from being flown away, and she made a trailer to where her sword was grinding through the ground and she stopped next to Ichigo.

"Do you know what's up with your sister?" Asked Ichigo

"No I don't but I can tell that something's probably taken over her mind." Replied Neptune as she analysed Nepgear.

From behind IF cam running with her blades out and placed one of them at Nepgear's throat.

"What's gotten into you, Gear?" Asked IF

Nepgear didn't even make the slightest flinch at IF's blades against her throat; she smiled and released some of her energy in a glowing pink shockwave knocking IF back. IF quickly recovered from the attack and raised her arm blades in defence. Nepgear walked towards IF and called out the name of an attack.

"Mirage Dance."

Everything momentarily turned into a dark purple atmosphere and she appeared past IF with blood on her large sword, IF was left with a broad cut on her left shoulder causing a large amount of blood to spray from her wound.

Mirage dance was the attack she didn't want to go up against, Nepgear swiped her sword trying to remove some of the blood that had smeared the blade and turned at Ichigo and performed Mirage Dance again.

Neptune had seen Nepgear's Mirage Dance several times that she could play it out in her head and know where Nepgear would attack and appear afterwards. Neptune rushed to Ichigo's back and blocked Nepgear's attack, releasing a strong shockwave from the impact. Ichigo turned around in shock from the impact that had occurred right behind him.

"Quite perspective of you sis." Commented Nepgear as she laid more pressure against Neptune's blade.

"I've seen you perform that move many times." Replied Neptune "When you first used that move I couldn't tell where you'd appear next but now I can literally play it all out in my head."

"Well it seems that you actually do focus to some extent when you're in this form."

Ichigo leapt back from the two Planetune CPUs and pointed Zangetsu at Nepgear, with the cloth on the end of the handle wrapping itself around Ichigo's arm.

"Ban...kai!"

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said as he swung his sword clearing all the smoke that had erupted from activating Bankai.

After transforming into his Bankai Ichigo started to feel light headed for a bit and placed his hand on his forehead but a moment afterwards the feeling went away. Ichigo could feel his spiritual powers wearing down, especially if he continuously used Bankai.

Ichigo charged at Nepgear, who she shoved Neptune away to block Ichigo's attack. Afterwards Ichigo and Nepgear started trading blows with eachother each generating enough force to create small shockwaves after each hit.

'_This guy's Bankai is the equivalent to taking on HDD.' _Nepgear thought as she pushed shoved Ichigo away.

"Well quite strong I'll give ya that, but let's see the true extent of your power." Commented Nepgear as she raised her weapon getting ready for another attack.

"Slash…"

Ichigo saw she was going to perform some sort of special attack and in response he raised his weapon as well.

"Getsuga…"

"Wave!" Nepgear called out as she swung her weapon in a diagonal fashion releasing a massive dark blast in the form of an arc much bigger than the size of her actual weapon.

"Tenshou!" Ichigo called out making a the same kind of swing of his weapon as Nepgear and releasing his dark blast that was identical to Nepgear's slash wave except Ichigo's had a red outline while Nepgear's had a purple.

The two attacks clashed creating a huge explosion and from it Nepgear charged through the smoke and a surprised Ichigo only had a small amount of time to block Nepgear's flurry of swing each being blocked though only barely and they all pushed Ichigo back a considerable distance.

Neptune took her opportunity to charge at Nepgear, who immediately turned around to block Neptune's attack. A recovered Ichigo made a slash at Nepgear, causing her to dodge and Neptune attack afterwards. Ichigo and Neptune started to strike Nepgear from both sides, with each attack being easily blocked by her. Uni aimed her rifle charged its next shot and fired it in a large green beam. Neptune and Ichigo quickly leapt out of the way and Nepgear, without looking, placed her hand out and blocked the whole blast without a slightest scratch on Nepgear.

"You guys seem to be fighting quite seriously." Nepgear turned to directly face Neptune "Could you really kill your own sister?"

Neptune made a small flinch at the fact that she may have to kill Nepgear.

"That's what I'm trying to avoid." Neptune replied but in a much more serious tone instead of her usual cheerful, perky voice. Neptune proceeded to tighten her grip on her katana as Nepgear made another swing at her sister.

The attack was blocked and afterwards Nepgear started igniting her blade in its dark energy just like the one that came out of her Slash Wave and it overwhelmed Neptune breaking her guard and she was forced to leap back, avoiding the follow up swing Nepgear made.

"Slash Wave."

Nepgear swung her blade again releasing the darkness that was around her blade and was fired at Neptune forced her to move out of the way.

'_She definitely said "Slash Wave" so why was it black? I clearly remember the attack being a white blast.' _Thought Neptune.

"Demonic Inferno!" Called out a female voice.

Neptune looked around to see it was IF who casted that attack.

A circle of fire formed at Nepgear's feet and then quickly erupted causing the ground around it to rupture as well. Nepgear was taken by surprised by this attack but fortunately for her she was able to move fast enough to avoid the main impact of the attack.

IF tried with what strength she had left to stand up with one of her arms holding the shoulder wound she had taken.

"Bitch, thought you were down for the count." Complained Nepgear "Well I guess I'm just going to have to finish you off."

Nepgear raised her weapon but then suddenly Ulquiorra appeared on Nepgear's left and grabbed the handle of her sword.

"That is enough for today." Commanded Ulquiorra

Everyone was in shock when they saw this but Ichigo was the most surprised at who he was looking at.

"Is that you?" Ichigo asked the man in white "Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra turned and faced Ichigo

"Well, it sure has been a long time." Greeted Ulquiorra "Ichigo Kurosaki."


End file.
